Techniques for processing facial images or other images are nowadays under intensive development. Image processing apparatuses of the related art obtain images including a figure's facial area and apply an additional light source effect to the obtained images. For example, an image processing apparatus of the related art determines the position of an additional light source to apply an additional light source effect, readjusts the brightness of image and displays the readjusted image.
Such image processing apparatuses of the related art carry out three-dimensional (3D) modeling to apply an additional light source effect. For example, an image processing apparatus of the related art performs 3D modeling by placing the facial area of an obtained image on 3D spatial coordinates. Further, the image processing apparatus of the related art adjusts the brightness of the facial area by putting an additional light source on coordinates in the 3D spatial coordinates, allowing the additional light source to generate light, and performing ray tracing.
3D modeling and ray tracing may be an algorithm consuming much computation and time even in computers equipped with a high-performance computation module. Thus, electronic devices having relatively limited computational functions, such as portable electronic devices, have difficulty in providing an additional light source effect in real-time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.